Doctor Who FFB S1E05 - The Plague Doctor
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor and Clara before Skaro but now, In the Plague. MILD VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1 - The 17th Century

DOCTOR WHO THE PLAGUE DOCTORS (2016)

CHAPTER ONE : THE 17TH CENTURY

A Prequel to the Trip to Skaro. The Doctor and Clara Oswald landed in the seventeenth century, the time of the plague. Clara seemed intreaged by the city and went off to a local bread shop. She entered to see a shop keep. She asked the shopkeeper how much a loaf of bread would be. The shopkeeper replied, "my name is Amy.. Amy Pond" now you may think this is the previous doctor's companion but its not. Shes an ancestor. A deep ancestor. A Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandma to Amelia Pond we know and love today.

The Shopkeep said, "67p darling..." so therefore due to cheap price, Clara bought the loaf and said goodbye; but she left that building with much more than bread. She left with the plague...


	2. Chapter 2 - Clara's Disease

CHAPTER TWO : CLARA'S DISEASE

She went outside to meet up with the Doctor. Whilst doing so, she coughed up blood and was getting dizzy. Eventually she fainted due to blood less, The Doctor carrying her to the TARDIS. He was getting woried. He had 3 days to fix this. What could he do? Even the great doctor didn't have a plan...

Clara Oswald had to die. Whether it was in two days or three days. Only the doctor loved to travel with Clara. He had a relationship with her that no other person had. He Lept into his TARDIS with Clara right behind him **she coughed twice and then weezed loudly** and the doors shut with a click of a finger. The Doctor landed around about 3 seconds later aafter pressing two yellow buttons and a weird wibbly lever. The Doctor said, "Don't Follow, I'll only be a minute" **Clara again coughed twice but this time a little bit of blood came up with it**.


	3. Chapter 3 - Advice from Vot

CHAPTER THREE : ADVICE FROM VOT

The Doctor met up with his old friend, the Vot. He asked for advice for his sickly friend **You could hear clara weezing from inside the TARDIS**. All the Vot expressed was to send her to the future, it could help with her stomach and stop it for a while. The Doctor agreed to send her to a future version of himself and then...

"DOCTOR!" she screamed as she fell to the floor of the TARDIS. The doctor ran to her immeadiately. She had fainted and blood was spilling from her mouth. The Vot slowly entered the TARDIS and gave the doctor a bottle. It was labelled "Cure for the Plauge." with a tagline undernearth it saying, "Lasts only 5 minutes". The Doctor slipped it into Clara's mouth and the blood stopped spilling.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Timeline

CHAPTER FOUR : THE TIMELINE

Whilst Clara was fainted on the floor, the doctor took it upon himself to travel to a future version of himself. He landed on a beach and he met his future self. Nice bloke. He gave it to his future self. He was still alone as he had left HIS Clara. A weird paradox isn't it? He was now alone and left without a trace. This wouldn't brush over Clara that she was with another Doctor.. Their next trip was to Skaro...

The Doctor left the planet in despair and wandered through space in his silly time machine. He felt sad for the third of the people who died in the Plague. He knew he could stop this. But how?


	5. Chapter 5 - Outfit Occasions

CHAPTER FIVE : OUTFIT OCCASION

He first placed a perseption filter on himself, making sure he couldn't be seen. He then landed the TARDIS. He thought his cloths wouldn't fit in. Even though he had a perception filter, he thought a new set of cloths would be fitting for the ocassion.

He flew off his Jacket and he untied his bowtie. He flew his bowtie to the other side of the room just like his jacket. Leaving behind a regular shirt and trousers. He threw on a monk cloak and left the TARDIS Behind.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sea Devils

CHAPTER SIX : THE SEA DEVILS

His TARDIS landed convientiantly next to the River Thames.. He met the previously known shopkeeper, Amelia. The Shopkeeper expressed her name and then asked if the doctor wanted a loaf of bread. But before the doctor could reply, a slivery face and scaley neck monster rose up from behind him. What an exciting way to end of an episode! It was the sea devils who the doctor has encountered again. Exciting!

END OF PART 1


End file.
